Kindred Spirit's
by HazzatheMan
Summary: Written for a friend on TellTale's TWAU Community. Since the Crooked Man's death, Bigby has been depressed. He doesn't know why, Snow can't help him; but maybe a certain woman whom he once thought was dead can ease his pain and loneliness... and maybe he can help her rediscover love at the same time. Rated M for language, sex and violence.


**So this is a Bloody Mary fanfic being written mainly for a friend of mine on the TellTale TWAU Community called TheZorkij.**

**Plz enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf's Sorrow<strong>

Poor Bigby. He hadn't been the same since the fight at the steel mill against Bloody Mary...

But what was it that changed him? Was it how Snow had changed so quickly upon acquiring the position of Deputy Mayor? Or was it how the only Fable that ever matched up to the Wolf's power fairly was now dead?

It had been only a month since that fateful night; Mary had put up an impressive fight and if Bigby hadn't reverted to his true self he would've surely lost the battle. The Crooked Man was dead, thrown down the Witching Well in front of everyone; Nerissa was gone, she left New York and also left Bigby with more questions than answers, but he wasn't going to chase her down, she had suffered enough already...

Now where was he? Woody had somehow patched things up with Gren and Holly and got a job working as a bouncer down at one of the local nightclubs, his burly appearance was enough to scare off troublemakers and if they resisted then one freakishly strong fist to the face was enough to get them to leave.

There were still Fables without jobs, but Snow was doing a fantastic job of getting Fabletown functioning as it always should have been. Beauty and Beast were still arguing and having rent problems, Bigby had had to remove Beast from a room before he could turn into a monster due to Beauty's rage at him. He wished they would just get a divorce, but deep down he wished that he could just leave it all behind...

He had grown tired of the whims of the Fables around him, and he had grown tired of Snow ordering him around like a common servant. At least when she was still Crane's assistant she had been nicer to him; Boy Blue was now the Deputy Mayor's assistant, he was a nice guy and he and Bigby got along pretty well. He would never admit it, but Bigby enjoyed being given new orders through Blue rather than by Snow in person.

Today however it seemed that Snow had been watching the actions of her Sheriff, she had to admit that he looked terrible. He was always looking at the floor and seemed to be smoking more heavily as well, he didn't talk as much as he used to and he certainly didn't make any attempt at talking to her if he could help it.

Snow had gotten a break from the complaining Fables and picked up her phone, dialling in the number for the Security Office. After 4 rings he picked up "Yes?" Bigby didn't sound happy, though he hadn't sounded happy since after the ordeal at the mill.

Snow spoke "Mr Wolf can you come into the Office please? We have some things to discuss"

Bigby sighed and answered "I'm on my way, Boss" He hung up and so did Snow. Was SHE the reason he was being like this? Snow and Bigby weren't exactly close but she was closer to him than anyone else in Fabletown, not even Rose Red was as close to Snow as Bigby was, and she was her sister! Bigby had taken to calling Snow Boss not long after Flycatcher left for the Farm with Toad, TJ and Colin. Maybe Colin's absence was the reason for his depression?

Bigby entered into the Office and instantly put out the cigarette he was smoking, Snow didn't like him smoking in the Office seeing as it was now hers and she had rules of her own to enforce. He sat down on the chair opposite Snow and waited for her to finish signing a form.

Snow looked up at Bigby and kept her hands on her lap "Are you ok, Mr Wolf?"

Bigby narrowed his gaze at her "No..."

Snow nodded slightly, this wasn't Bigby's usual behaviour "What's wrong then?"

Bigby shrugged "I don't know; maybe I'm tired of working for this government or maybe I'm really tired of working for this government"

Snow narrowed her gaze as well "Is it something I've done?"

Bigby slowly shook his head; now Snow was getting mad "Well if you don't tell me what the problem is then I can't help you!"

Bigby stood up suddenly "Why do you care about helping me!? I'm just the Sheriff; I'm the replaceable one here! Why would you possibly want to waste your time helping me when you won't even help yourself!

Snow was confused by the comment, but still angry nonetheless "What are you talking about!?"

Bigby gave a slight chuckle "You're so lonely and you won't admit it, you just soldier on like nothing's wrong! I can't do that Snow, I'm lonely and I fucking hate it!"

Snow stood up and yelled "How dare you! Mr Wolf I am suspending you from duty until the end of the week, you can leave now..."

Bigby turned on his heels and marched out of the Office, making sure the slam the door hard enough to splinter the wood on his way out. Snow sat back down on her chair and sighed heavily whilst massaging her temples, she was glad Boy Blue had gone out to lunch. Bigby's words were echoing inside her head though _"You're so lonely and you won't admit it"_ Bigby was right though... Snow was lonely.

She wanted to so badly for a man's company, but she didn't want a one-night stand simply to get a release and relax a little. She wanted a proper relationship with someone who loved her for more than just her body, but no one in Fabletown would do that for her, she was tainted, she was broken, she was damaged goods.

A small tear fell from Snow's eye as she went over Bigby's comment in her head, how did he know that about her? He wasn't THAT good at reading people; then again the two had worked together for so long he had probably figured it all out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bigby had already broken his never used TV with his foot and downed a whole bottle of scotch all in the space of 5 minutes. Why was he so damn angry at everything? It wasn't Snow that much he knew, and his outburst at her made him feel even more like shit, she didn't deserve that at all, even though his comment about her loneliness was right...<p>

He could smell her sadness now; why did he lash out at her of all people? Bigby suddenly had the urge to just end it all, right there and then. He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and knew he was a mess; he didn't look it on the outside, but inside he wanted to take anything sharp and made of silver straight to his heart. He never thought he would end up like this.

He imagined Mary coming out of the mirror and waving her finger at him with that half smile, she would probably encourage his rogue behaviour. But the thought of Mary did the opposite of angering Bigby, it... calmed him.

Bigby continued staring at the mirror, her name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it, let alone say it 5 times in a row. She couldn't be alive... could she?

Bigby left his apartment in a flash and went down to the lobby via the stairs; he had to get to Shepherd Metalwork's as quickly as possible. He hailed a taxi and was somewhat grateful that he had enough money to pay the fare when he reached the place.

When he entered the steel mill it certainly looked different from the last time; the shards of glass had all been collected and thrown down the Witching Well, the photos and boxes of stuff for almost every Fable in Fabletown were all gone and had been sent straight to the Witches to be destroyed and the silver bullets had all been collected by Bigby and stored away in the Business Office somewhere...

Bigby looked around and remembered that fateful night; the sound of the Catherine wheel creaking as it turned slowly was gone, but so was Mary's taunting voice about how he had gone soft since becoming Sheriff, it was strange for him to admit that he missed that girly voice...

The molten steel was now solid as Bigby had shut off the power when he cleared the place out with Boy Blue and Flycatcher; it was a lot cooler now than it was back then, the air wasn't filled with the sound of hissing as Mary darted around the place either.

Bigby walked to the workbench where he had started his fight with Mary and looked at the light bulb that she had appeared from and waited. He had no idea why he wanted to see Mary again; did he want to fight her again as a worthy opponent, or did he consider Mary a kindred spirit who understood him for what he really was?

When nothing happened, Bigby paced around the small area for a few minutes, he kept imagining Mary standing before him with that killer face and piercing hazel gaze... Bigby suddenly heard a familiar giggle come from behind him. He thought it was his imagination playing with him, but when he turned around, he saw the one person he thought he would never see again.

Mary was standing behind Bigby with a wicked smile on her face "You know you should've looked for all the pieces, Wolf" Bigby was in awe, his anger and sadness seemed to wash away completely at the sight of Mary. Mary was confused by how calm Bigby was at her presence "Not used to seeing ghosts, Wolfie?"

Bigby moved towards Mary, she crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze in response, she didn't know what he was going to do and it was making her a little uneasy. Bigby spoke "I thought you were dead" Mary chuckled to herself "Aww, I'm touched by your concern, but you know how this is going to end"

Bigby got ready but spoke nonetheless "I won't fail this time" Mary smirked before she rushed forward and shoved Bigby to the ground. She jumped onto him and went to punch him, Bigby grabbed Mary's arm and head butted her before shoving her off.

Mary got to her feet, Bigby spoke "You've gone soft" He tackled Mary into the wall and kneed her in the stomach before punching her down, Mary cried out as she retaliated by upper cutting Bigby and kicking him in the crotch. Bigby fell to his knees and Mary grinned and spoke in a mocking tone "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry..." Bigby shot up and picked Mary up before throwing her against the workbench. Mary struggled and flipped Bigby onto the bench, pinning his arms down as he snarled in her face.

Mary edged closer to him "I have the upper hand here, puppy" Bigby could've changed form and ripped her to pieces, but in this moment he was enticed to do something else. He spoke through gritted teeth "I'll fucking kill you, bitch!" Mary smiled even more now "Really, what are you going to do?"

Bigby was quick with his actions, he quickly said "This!" and kissed Mary. It was a simple kiss that lasted for only a second; Mary's face became sombre from the action and she surprised Bigby when she suddenly returned his kiss. The kiss slowly became hungrier as Bigby pulled Mary closer and she rolled her hips over his, she started moaning softly into his mouth as their tongues continued to clash around each other.

Mary suddenly opened her eyes and pulled away, she was in complete shock at what she had just done "What the fuck am I doing!?"

Bigby stood up as well and moved closer to her "I think you missed me the way I missed you..."

Mary looked at Bigby still in shock, she looked a lot cuter when her face was relaxed "I didn't miss you that way!"

Mary continued to pace as she covered her mouth with both hands while Bigby crossed his arms, Mary spoke "Why did I do just that, why did I enjoy it so much?"

Bigby gripped her shoulders and Mary froze up, she kinda liked the way he was holding her "I think you know why..."

Bigby moved closer and kissed Mary again, she was so close to returning his affections but she suddenly moved away from him "No! I can't do this... I can't think straight right now, I need time..."

Mary abruptly left through the light bulb and Bigby smiled to himself; he could smell the attraction on Mary's scent and was glad that he felt the same way about her; his life was about to change, and maybe for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is a BigbyxBloody Mary story (it might only be 5 chapters long)<strong>

**No 'Next time' hints for this story ppl :P**

**See you next time!**


End file.
